Squidward Tentacles
- Desain ▾= - Musim 1= - Musim 2-3= - Film ▾= - Film ke-1= - Ke-2 ▾= - Normal= - CGI= }} }} - ▾= - Musim 4-8= - Musim 9-sekarang= - ▾= - It's a SpongeBob Christmas!= }} }} }} - Pakaian ▾= - Pakaian KK= - Layanan Komunitas= - ▾= - Baju Tidur= - Indah= - Celana= - Pengemudi= - Pakaian Renang▾= - Merah= - Biru= - Karate= - Bayi▾= - 1= - 2= }} }} }} }} - Bentuk ▾= - Siput= - Dibeku= - Jenggot= - Catatan Asam= }} }} |gender = Laki-laki |Color = Pirus, Biru muda (Musim 1-3) |Eye Color = Kuning dengan cokelat mahoni pupil |residence = Jalan Keong 122, Bikini Bottom, Samudra Pasifik |Occupation(s) = Kasir Krusty Krab, kadang-kadang koki ketika SpongeBob pergi ("Pickles," "Hooky," dan "The Algae's Always Greener"), Mantan Manager Krusty Krab 2 (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), artis klarinet |Aliases = Hidung besar, Squid, Squidzzy, Kapten Magma, Tuan Squidward, Tuan Ganteng, Squidward Tennisballs, Squidward Tentpoles, Squidward Tortellini, SquidCakes, Wolfgang Amadeus Tentacles ("Sleepy Time"), Orang Tua Squidward, Catatan Asam (dalam The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) |parents = Nyonya Tentacles (ibu) Tuan Tentacles (ayah) |grandparents = Nenek Tentacles (nenek) |cousins = Squeeze Tentacles |ancestors = Squog Squidly Tentacles (kakek buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut) Hopalong Tentacles (kakek buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut-buyut) |friends = SpongeBob SquarePants (persaingan) Patrick Star (persaingan) Squilvia (pacar) Anggota Pondok Cephalopoda (mungkin) Howard Eugene H. Krabs Plankton (kadang-kadang) |Mr. Krabs (kadang-kadang) L’il Squiddy Bukan SpongeBob Jim |pets = Snellie si Siput |employer = Tuan Krabs |enemies = Squilliam Fancyson Sheldon J. Plankton SpongeBob SquarePants (persaingan) Mr. Krabs (ketika berbuat murah) Mini Squidward Patrick Star (persaingan) Barnacle Boy Zeus si Raja Gitar (Dalam "Tentacle Vision") Mawgu Gary si Siput Gordon Burger-Berjanggut si Bajak Laut ("The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") |Interests = Seni, musik, menulis drama, menari, membaca, hidup mewah, santai, membersihkan toilet, mengambil mandi gelembung, berbicara dengan Tuan Krabs, menutup waktu di Krusty Krab |first-appearance = "Help Wanted" |portrayer = Rodger Bumpass |Awards = Pangeran Rumah Indah Tahunan 2008 (judul) Piala Balapan Siput Ke-1 |Education = Kuliah Komunitas (Diungkapkan dalam Atlantis SquarePants) Sekolah Tinggi (diungkapkan dalam Band Geeks) |species = Gurita }} Squidward Q."Professor Squidward" Tentacles adalah salah satu karakter utama dari SpongeBob SquarePants. Dia adalah tetangga antara SpongeBob dan Patrick. Squidward adalah Cephalopoda. Spesiesnya adalah gurita, menurut pencipta seri, meskipun namanya mengandung kata "squid" dan dia memiliki enam kaki bukan delapan. Squidward tinggal di sebuah bentuk rumah seperti kepala Pulau Paskah (kepala Moai). Dia bekerja sebagai kasir di Krusty Krab, pekerjaan dia benar-benar membenci. SpongeBob bekerja bersama dengan Squidward di Krusty Krab. Squidward adalah individu yang egois dan menampilkan udara dibenarkan superioritas. Ia juga memiliki lebih dari 500 potret diri dan delusi tentang bakatnya (seperti bermain klarinet) meskipun tidak ada di sekelilingnya menganggap dia menjadi sangat baik. Animator seri 'membuat Squidward dengan enam tentakel, percaya bahwa memberinya delapan tentakel gurita akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu terbebani dan akan terlalu sulit untuk menghidupkan. Biografi Di masa Squidward, ia harus duduk di dekat tong sampah saat makan siang, karena ia tidak dikenal sebagai teman oleh banyak orang, sebagaimana terungkap dalam episode "Boating Buddies." Ketika ia dewasa, ia menjadi bagian dari Krusty Krab bersama dengan Jim dan kemudian, setelah Jim telah berhenti, dengan juru masak siapa yang mempunyai nama yang belum terungkap. Suatu hari, Squidward adalah berkebun, ketika tiba-tiba; nanas jatuh pada dirinya dan menghancurkan kebunnya. Sebuah spons bernama SpongeBob SquarePants kemudian pindah ke nanas dan Squidward telah pemarah sejak itu. Kepribadian Squidward marah-marah, pemarah, egois, Angus dan tentu saja, menyedihkan. Meskipun ini, dia masih salah satu karakter paling cerdas, dan keluar dari sepuluh karakter utama, ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satu yang paling terdidik, bersama dengan Sandy, Plankton, and Gary. Dia memiliki sikap sinis dan melihat orang lain sebagai orang bodoh tidak beradab, sementara gagal untuk menerima kekurangan pribadinya sendiri. Squidward melihat dirinya sebagai disalahpahami dan tidak dihargai, menyalahkan masyarakat atas kegagalan itu. Dia mengganggu megah dalam mengejar ketenaran dan baik mau atau tidak mampu ke tempat bakat dan kreativitas, bahkan meremehkan hal itu. Dia memuji "rasa dibudidayakan" dan standar yang diterima. Dalam episode "Artist Unknown," ia menegaskan bahwa muridnya SpongeBob "menunjukkan metodenya", bahkan ketika itu sangat jelas bahwa SpongeBob memiliki kejeniusan artistik. Dalam episode "Bubblestand," ia melecehkan brilian SpongeBob gelembung bertiup. Squidward juga cemburu mereka yang lebih artistik dari dia, misalnya: Nat Peterson, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson dan juga wayang Hidung Besar. Squidward umumnya digambarkan sebagai kegagalan keseluruhan. Keterampilan musik dengan klarinet umumnya digambarkan sebagai sub-par, dari biasa-biasa saja luar biasa mengerikan. Namun, ada banyak pengecualian: dalam "Bubblestand," dia bermain bagus setelah berlatih SpongeBob 'teknik', pada akhir "Christmas Who?" Ia berhasil bermain bagus dengan satu SpongeBob diukir baginya. di "That's No Lady," ia berhasil bermain bagus untuk merayu Patricia. Selain itu, di "Best Day Ever," ia bahkan memiliki sebuah konser di mana dia bermain indah dan menerima tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. SpongeBob bahkan pada daftar VIP untuk itu. Tampaknya ia sebenarnya mampu bermain Klarinet yang sangat baik dengan memberikan upaya penuh. Gaya artistik secara keseluruhan terbukti menjadi abstrak dan terlalu canggih, dan karya-karyanya biasanya menyorot oleh pendengarnya. Kegagalan kritis terbukti lebih karena rasa tidak enak, daripada kurangnya asli bakat. Perlu dicatat bahwa sebagian besar pusat-pusat seni pada dirinya sendiri, tampaknya memegang dengan sangat menjadi menjadi heran artistik. Dalam episode "One Krab's Trash," Squidward ditampilkan membawa bunga untuk membaca nisan "Di sini terletak Harapan dan Impian Squidward." Meskipun kurangnya keberhasilan, Squidward adalah tak kenal lelah dalam mengejar prestasi artistik. di "Dunces and Dragons," Squidly, leluhur abad pertengahan Squidward, bersumpah bahwa jika ia tidak bisa belajar bermain klarinet yang tepat, cicit ketujuh akan dikutuk sepuluh kali lipat. di "Squilliam Returns," Squilliam Fancyson menyebutkan bahwa Squidward terpilih "Paling Mungkin Sedot Telur" di sekolah tinggi. Mengingat betapa Squidward digambarkan sebagai pecundang dalam kebanyakan hal, ada kemungkinan bahwa 'narsisme' nya sebenarnya adalah sebuah mekanisme pertahanan untuk membuatnya merasa seolah-olah dia memiliki beberapa bentuk harga diri. Secara lahiriah, ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberhasilan sederhana: ia tinggal di rumah bagus, terawat, tidak ada tanda kemalasan, dan menemukan banyak waktu untuk memimpin aktif, terlibat kehidupan. Squidward adalah berpendidikan dan tahu sejarah. Dia benar-benar cerdas dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan duniawi, terutama dibandingkan dengan orang-orang dari SpongeBob dan Patrick. Squidward juga sopir yang terampil, karena ia berhasil mendorong hampir semuanya, dari sepeda tradisional, perahu/mobil, dan bahkan traktor. Squidward adalah orang baik hati dan peduli; dia hanya tidak suka terlalu terlibat dalam hal-hal. Ketika di Krusty Krab, dia malas, ceroboh, karyawan (seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam "Krusty Krab Training Video") yang memiliki menyukai intens Krusty Krab dan manajemen. Dia dianggap "lalai, tidak sabar", dengan "tampilan mengkilap di mata." Namun, mengingat perlakuan manajemen terhadap karyawan, sikapnya terhadap perusahaan lebih realistis dari SpongeBob. Dalam episode "Squid on Strike," ia mengatur pemogokan pekerja di Krusty Krab. Dia bahkan menyebabkan kehancuran Krusty Krab, meskipun secara tidak langsung dan secara tidak sengaja. Dalam episode "Squidville," ia pindah ke sebuah kota yang penuh dengan teman-temannya sendiri, gurita lain yang berbagi selera dan pandangan hidupnya. Di sini, ia dipaksa untuk menghadapi betapa membosankan dan menindas gaya hidupnya yang diinginkan sebenarnya, dan dia mampu akhirnya melepaskan diri dari ikatan dengan sedikit kekonyolan terinspirasi. Meskipun Squidward memiliki tentakel, ia ditampilkan atau tersirat untuk memiliki jari-jari, jari kaki dan bahkan kuku di episode seperti "Once Bitten," "House Fancy," dan "Giant Squidward." Dalam "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," itu tersirat bahwa Squidward pada satu titik punya pacar ketika ia ingat saat-saat indah yang telah di Make-out Reef. Dalam "Love That Squid," itu mengungkapkan dia belum tanggal untuk waktu yang lama sebelum Squilvia datang ke dalam hidupnya. Penampilan Squidward Tentacles adalah pirus gurita ringan, dan memiliki cangkir hisap ungu di ujung tentakelnya. Dia memiliki enam anggota badan secara total, dua menjadi empat lengan dan kaki menjadi yang cenderung membuat bentuk plus ketika ia berdiri di tempat. Setiap kali dia berjalan, cangkir hisap nya menempel ke lantai, yang berarti bahwa ia berjalan dengan squelching suara yang berbeda. Squidward memiliki tengkorak besar dengan delapan lubang di atasnya, mungkin untuk menunjukkan kebotakan nya. Namun, dalam episode The Original Fry Cook, itu menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang sekali. Dia juga memiliki tubuh kurus, hidung murung besar, mulut yang lebar dan mata kuning dengan iris persegi panjang vertikal merah gelap dan persegi panjang murid merah. Ketika dia tertawa, hidungnya tampak mengempis dan mengembang berulang kali. Dia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna coklat, yang kadang-kadang lebih pendek. Pada kenyataannya, Squidward hanya delapan inci dan dua ons. Warnanya tidak konsisten di seluruh seri. Sementara ia ditampilkan untuk menjadi hijau ringan dalam episode sebelumnya, di episode kemudian ia ditampilkan memiliki warna lebih terang dan lebih biru. Dalam episode Just One Bite, hal itu menunjukkan wajah rapat Squidward, mengungkapkan hal itu mengganggu dan sangat mengerikan. Ini telah takut beberapa anak yang menonton pertunjukan. Dalam episode Frankendoodle, ia mengenakan pakaian mewah dalam satu adegan. Dalam episode Sandy's Rocket, Squidward ditampilkan untuk memakai versi lama pakaian tidur nya. Hal ini merah muda dengan bunga magenta berwarna di atasnya. Dalam episode baru seperti Sentimental Sponge, Squidward terlihat mengenakan baju tidur yang sebenarnya. Dalam episode ini, ia menyebutnya sebagai "night'shirt'". Ini adalah gaun ungu muda yang datang dengan topi yang cocok. Ini adalah versi ketiga pakaian tidur nya. Versi kedua akan muncul dalam episode seperti Funny Pants dan Employee of the Month. Kepribadian Sisi Persaingan Squidward memiliki sisi antagonis yang cukup besar, yang sering mengambil keuntungan dari situasi untuk menjaga SpongeBob dari menyiksanya, yang hanya menjadi bumerang dan memperburuk. *Dalam "Fools in April", Squidward terganggu dengan SpongeBob menarik kelakar lucu dan tidak berbahaya pada orang-orang di Krusty Krab, dan menarik sebuah lelucon yang sangat kejam dan berbahaya pada SpongeBob pembalasan. Squidward kemudian menertawakan dia ketika dia keluar dari tempat sampah, yang membuat SpongeBob berjalan keluar dari restoran menangis histeris, dan Bikini Bottomites mengaktifkan dia. Squidward mencoba untuk meminta maaf, tapi dia secara fisik tidak dapat meminta maaf sampai akhir episode, di mana SpongeBob memiliki tertawa terakhir: semua teman-temannya berdiri di belakangnya di rumahnya dan disaksikan maaf Squidward. Akibatnya, Squidward menderita gangguan mental dan lari kembali ke rumahnya tertawa sinting setelah berteriak bahwa ia baru saja tertipu mereka juga. *Dalam "Can You Spare a Dime?", Squidward menerima tawaran SpongeBob tinggal di rumah sampai ia menemukan pekerjaan baru. Namun, ia mengambil keuntungan dari keramahan SpongeBob dengan berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari dan pada dasarnya membuat SpongeBob budak domestik nya, tinggal begitu lama bahwa Narator mengundurkan diri dan bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan. Hal ini pada akhirnya membuktikan terlalu banyak untuk SpongeBob yang selama salah satu dari beberapa kali dalam seri menjadi marah Squidward, yang segera mulai agresif memberikan Squidward petunjuk yang jelas untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik Squidward tidak melihat atau memilih untuk mengabaikan. Akhirnya, SpongeBob menghadapkan Mr Krabs dalam upaya untuk memaksa dia untuk memberi Squidward pekerjaannya kembali, dan dalam proses sengaja mengungkapkan bahwa Mr. Krab pertama "sepeser pun" (roda zaman batu) adalah di celana sepanjang waktu, dan bahwa Squidward tidak mencurinya. *Dalam "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost", ketika SpongeBob dan Patrick percaya bahwa mereka telah membunuh Squidward dan bahwa ia sekarang hantu, ia mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini dengan membuat mereka budaknya. Akhirnya, SpongeBob dan Patrick, setelah membaca majalah tentang kematian Flying Dutchman, mendapatkan ide bahwa Squidward yang berarti dan marah karena ia tidak pernah dikuburkan. SpongeBob dan Patrick mencoba untuk mengubur Squidward, yang akhirnya membawa dia untuk mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya hidup. Namun, SpongeBob dan Patrick masih berpikir bahwa Squidward adalah hantu dalam penyangkalan dan mengirimnya ke "luar besar" dengan menjebak dia dalam gelembung, yang mengapung ke langit di mana pelikan berada. *Dalam episode "Grandma's Kisses" Squidward dan pelanggan di Krusty Krab kejam menggoda SpongeBob untuk memiliki ciuman di dahinya yang diberikan oleh neneknya. Pada akhir episode, terlihat bahwa mereka telah memata-matai SpongeBob dengan neneknya melalui jendela rumahnya itu. *Dalam episode "Employee of the Month", SpongeBob dan Squidward kejam bersaing satu sama lain untuk karyawan penghargaan bulan, keduanya menjebak satu sama lain dengan harapan mendapatkan untuk bekerja terlebih dahulu. *Dalam "Funny Pants", SpongeBob tertawa kesal, sehingga ia mengatakan SpongeBob bahwa ia memiliki "kotak tertawa" yang akan terbakar jika ia tertawa dalam waktu 24 jam dan tidak pernah bisa tertawa lagi. SpongeBob akhirnya berpikir ia kehilangan tertawa dan masuk ke "depresi runcing" yang terbukti terlalu banyak untuk Squidward untuk menangani. *Dalam "The Splinter", Squidward mengatakan SpongeBob bahwa Tuan Krabs harus menendangnya keluar untuk mendapatkan serpihan di tempat kerja. *Dalam "Sponge-Cano!", Dia tegur orang di Krusty Krab dan berteriak SpongeBob untuk bersenandung. *Dalam "Professor Squidward" Squidward mengatakan dia Squilliam, tetapi kepala sekolah menemukan Squilliam nyata dan kemudian Squidward ditangkap dan dikirim ke penjara. *Dalam "I ♥ Dancing", Squidward merasa cemburu bahwa SpongeBob memiliki audisi dalam musik, dan "mengajarkan" dia bagaimana menari untuk mencuri tempat untuk dirinya sendiri, pelatihan SpongeBob ke titik kelelahan. Sementara dia menang, dia akan membintangi musikal Squilliam itu, dan dipaksa untuk melatih untuk melakukan tarian yang telah dilakukan SpongeBob sebelumnya, dengan Squilliam jelas berencana untuk menjalankan dirinya compang-camping seperti Squidward telah dilakukan untuk SpongeBob. *Dalam "Good Ol' Whatshisname", Squidward mencuri dompet What Zit Tooya itu, menerobos lampu merah di depan polisi, ditangkap, dan dijatuhi hukuman sepuluh tahun penjara. *Dalam "The Lost Mattress", saat mengambil kasur, Squidward hampir mengancam akan membunuh SpongeBob, dan kemudian ia menggunakan dia dan Patrick sebagai "cacing umpan". Namun, Squidward menjadi mangsa cacing. *Dalam Krusty Towers, Dia membuat beberapa permintaan konyol dengan tujuan mengemudi Tuan Krabs gila (meskipun Krabs memiliki mendatang ini). *Dalam New Fish in Town, Dia mendorong rumah SpongeBob, Patrick, dan Howard ke bawah parit. *Dalam That Sinking Feeling, Dia mencoba untuk memisahkan SpongeBob dan Patrick dengan menggambar garis, dan kemudian, ia mengancam mereka bahwa jika rumah Squidward itu tidak kembali normal pada hitungan ketiga, dia akan menggiling mereka ke chum (membunuh mereka). *Dalam Restraining SpongeBob Squidward memiliki perintah penahanan ditempatkan pada SpongeBob untuk menjaga SpongeBob darinya. Ketika Patrick mulai mengganggu Squidward jauh lebih buruk daripada SpongeBob, ia merilis SpongeBob, dan menambahkan Patrick untuk mengatakan perintah penahanan. *Dalam Little Yellow Book, Squidward membaca buku harian kerja SpongeBob di depan pelanggan, yang membuat SpongeBob sedih. Dia melihat bahwa ia telah dikenal sebagai "buku harian pencuri," tetapi tidak merasa menjadi sampai rumahnya diambil alih. Kemudian, ia bahkan membaca buku harian pribadi SpongeBob. Perilaku ini bahkan mengganggu Mr Krabs yang dianggap antagonis sekunder dari seri. Sisi kesalahan Meskipun sisi antagonis Squidward, ia dituding berkali-kali untuk hal-hal yang bukan salahnya. *Dalam Your Shoe's Untied, SpongeBob terus terus tersandung tali sepatu mengikat, membuat puluhan Krabby Patties terbang ke mulut Squidward. Para pelanggan menyalahkan dia untuk makan makanan, bahkan ketika Squidward mengatakan kepada mereka itu adalah kesalahan SpongeBob. *Dalam Krab Borg, Tuan Krabs berteriak pada Squidward untuk mengikat dia dan menghancurkan barang-barang itu, meskipun SpongeBob memiliki tangan di dalamnya dan orang yang yakin bahwa Squidward Mr Krabs adalah robot di tempat pertama. Bahkan, satu-satunya alasan SpongeBob melepaskan hook adalah bahwa ia harus "makan Gary". *Dalam Squid on Strike, Squidward marah, dan melanjutkan mogok karena Tuan Krabs bukannya membayar dia untuk "pekerjaan" nya membuatnya membayar Tuan Krabs. SpongeBob tag bersama (karena ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya) sehingga untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan mereka kembali ia menghancurkan Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs kemudian membuat keduanya bekerja untuk melunasi ganti rugi, meskipun fakta bahwa Squidward tidak berperan dalam menghancurkan Krusty Krab. *Dalam Can You Spare a Dime, Tuan Krabs menyalahkan Squidward untuk mencuri sepeser pun hilang sejak ia berada di dekat kasir. Hal ini menyebabkan Squidward untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, kehilangan segalanya, dan membuat SpongeBob kawatir. Itu segera mengungkapkan bahwa sepeser pun Tuan Krabs adalah di sakunya sepanjang waktu, dan Squidward dipekerjakan kembali. Meski begitu, ia kemudian menuduh Squidward untuk menempatkan sepeser pun di celananya, dan sejarah cenderung berulang. *Dalam The Lost Mattress, ia menulis kartu Tuan Krabs yang mengatakan bahwa dia punya dia kasur baru (meskipun itu semua ide SpongeBob dan Patrick). Namun, ia sebenarnya disebabkan Krabs untuk pergi ke "Koma Tunai" karena semua uangnya di kasur tua. Dia kemudian dipaksa oleh polisi untuk mendapatkan kasur kembali. Namun, ini bisa dianggap sebagai hukuman karma, karena ia ingin mengambil kredit untuk SpongeBob dan Patrick bekerja. *Dalam Good Neighbors, SpongeBob dan Patrick mengganggu Minggu pagi Squidward dengan mencoba untuk menjadi "tetangga baik". Squidward kemudian menginstal sistem keamanan untuk menjauhkan mereka darinya. Namun, malfungsi menyebabkan rumahnya untuk datang untuk hidup, dan menghancurkan kota. Setelah itu dimatikan, ia diberi hukuman pelayanan masyarakat setiap hari Minggu (meskipun ia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa). *Dalam Cephalopod Lodge, SpongeBob, dan Patrick mengikuti Squidward ke klub rahasia nya sehingga menyebabkan dia ditendang keluar, ketika ia benar-benar tidak tahu mereka bahkan datang. Bahkan, ia hati-hati diperiksa lingkungannya untuk mencoba untuk menghindari hal ini. *Dalam Boating Buddies, Squidward sedang terganggu oleh SpongeBob, jadi dia di perahu dan berusaha untuk mengusir, namun SpongeBob sengaja menyebabkan Squidward crash, sehingga mengirim dia ke sekolah berperahu SpongeBob. Dia kemudian terluka berkali-kali karena SpongeBob buruk mengemudi, sehingga ia tidak dapat mengikuti tes meskipun fakta bahwa ia tahu jawaban yang benar. *Dalam Truth or Square Dia, SpongeBob, Patrick, dan Tuan Krabs terjebak dalam ventilasi udara. Patrick kemudian mengambil sebuah radio bahwa ia "dipinjam" dari Sandy. Dia kemudian mencoba menelepon untuk bantuan, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya. Oleh karena itu, Squidward menggunakannya untuk menelepon Sandy. Namun, Sandy kemudian menuduhnya mencuri itu darinya. *Dalam Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Squidward diberikan delapan tiket untuk pelayanan masyarakat pada akhir episode. Meskipun ia tidak pernah benar-benar penuh, dan bukan hanya diasumsikan telah penuh. *Dalam Sentimental Sponge, SpongeBob menjadi penimbun dari gagasan bahwa sampah acak memegang kenangan berharga. Dia kemudian melemparkannya ke halaman Squidward. Ini marah Squidward, dan dia akhirnya menelepon polisi pada SpongeBob. Mereka kemudian mengutuk rumah SpongeBob karena tidak sehat, dan kemudian Squidward untuk yang tercakup dalam sampahnya. Meskipun tidak ada itu Squidward, juga tidak penimbun. *Dalam The Googly Artiste, Patrick menjadi terkenal "seni"nya (ironisnya Squidward tampak lebih baik dari perspektif penonton), dan Mr. Krabs menjadi marah padanya untuk membuat seni dari Krabby Patties di mana dia menjual lebih banyak uang daripada dia membelinya untuk. Dia kemudian mengatakan ia hanya mengikuti saran Squidward, sehingga mendapatkan Squidward masalah. Namun, bukan itu yang dimaksud Squidward ketika ia memberikan "nasihat". *Dalam Fiasco!, ia dikirim ke penjara ketika ia benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sama sekali. Dia memimpin polisi ke rumah SpongeBob mengatakan bahwa SpongeBob, Patrick, dan Gary membuat kebisingan. Bahkan, ia benar-benar melakukan polisi nikmat dengan membawa mereka ke Plankton, yang mencuri karya seni terkenal Fiasco. Dia mungkin ditangkap karena menyalahkan seseorang yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ada kemungkinan bahwa ia pergi ke penjara untuk fakta bahwa paining Fiasco itu ia menemukan tidak berharga. Sisi Artistik Waktu Luang Sebuah pelindung keranjingan seni, Squidward memiliki kasih sayang yang kuat untuk tari interpretif, patung, lukisan, dan bermain klarinet. Namun, ia tampaknya hampir tidak memiliki bakat untuk salah satu dari mereka pun, meskipun ia tidak memainkan klarinet indah pada akhir "Christmas Who?", dalam tamatnya "Bubblestand", dan dalam "The Two Faces of Squidward". Dia sering mencoba untuk mengesankan publik dengan pameran seni, tapi selalu baik belum diakui, diejek oleh pendengarnya, atau dikalahkan oleh SpongeBob. Squidward selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian tapi jarang pernah adalah. di "Best Day Ever", ia memiliki sebuah konser di mana ia bermain indah dan menerima tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. SpongeBob berada di daftar VIP untuk itu, yang ironis, mengingat Squidward kebencian intens untuk dia. Squidward juga merindukan banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi terkenal, bahkan dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Semua karya seninya, dari patung ke lukisan, menggambarkan dirinya dengan cara, bahkan pengecatan ulang karya yang ada untuk menyertakan wajahnya sendiri. Dia mengelilingi dirinya dengan mengatakan seni di seluruh rumahnya, indikasi yang jelas dari kecenderungan narsis nya. Seni ini kadang-kadang sangat dikagumi oleh Patrick dan SpongeBob, tetapi dibenci oleh seluruh Bikini Bottom. Dia telah mencoba beberapa hal untuk mencapai ketenaran ia inginkan: hosting pertunjukan bakat, mulai astrologi nya sendiri spin-off, membentuk sebuah band, dan sebagainya, namun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan banyak pengikut. Mr Krabs dan Patrick juga tampaknya seperti dia, meskipun dapat dikatakan bahwa Mr Krabs hanya menyukai Squidward karena kesetiaan-Nya dengan Krusty Krab. Sangat menarik untuk dicatat bahwa Squidward pernah menyatakan, "Siapapun bisa menjadi aktor besar di kota udik seperti Bikini Bottom", namun ia tidak dapat membuat nama untuk dirinya sendiri. Seni buruk tapi baik Meskipun Squidward dikatakan seorang seniman berbakat yang buruk, seninya telah ditolak berkali-kali untuk sesuatu yang ironisnya tidak sebaik. * Dalam Sleepy Time, Squidward adalah dalam mimpinya bermain klarinet untuk raja. SpongeBob kemudian menyebabkan Squidward untuk memecahkan klarinet oleh kecelakaan, dan dengan demikian Squidward dipaksa untuk menggunakan SpongeBob sebagai pengganti. Kedengarannya mengerikan tapi semua orang menyukainya. * Dalam Squid Wood, Squidward menjadi cemburu Mini Squidward ketika ia "mencuri kehidupannya" dengan melakukan segala hal artistik yang sama Squidward lakukan (termasuk lelucon) tapi Squidward selalu ditolak untuk Mini Squidward meskipun fakta bahwa mereka berdua melakukan hal yang persis hal yang sama. * Dalam The Masterpiece, Squidward membuat patung besar Tuan Krabs untuk menghilangkan persaingan Sea Chicken Shack; Namun, hal itu ditolak, dan digantikan oleh yang sebenarnya Mr Krabs. * Dalam The Googly Artiste, Squidward membuat patung dirinya, yang ditolak oleh kritikus seni. Patrick kemudian membuat batu hewan peliharaan (tidak lebih dari sebuah batu dengan mata google) dan Squidward ditolak untuk batu hewan peliharaan. Seni baik Meskipun reputasinya sebagai seorang "artis yang buruk", ia telah membuat seni yang menikmati orang. * Dalam Bubble Stand, Squidward meniup gelembung besar dengan menggunakan "teknik", dan berhasil memainkan klarinet dengan memainkan musik jazz. * Dalam Artist Unknown, Squidward pergi gila pada akhirnya, dan menciptakan sebuah patung yang besar dalam proses. * Dalam Best Day Ever, Squidward melakukan konser klarinet di mana orang tampaknya menikmati. * Dalam The Two Faces of Squidward, Squidward menjadi tampan setelah cedera wajah yang disebabkan oleh SpongeBob. * Dalam Giant Squidward, Squidward mendapat klarinet baru yang terdengar bagus. * Dalam Suction Cup Symphony Squidward memiliki sebuah orkestra melakukan lagu yang ditulisnya untuk Bikini Bottom (ketika mencoba untuk mengabaikan SpongeBob dan Patrick sepanjang jalan). Rekam pidana Squidward kadang-kadang bisa melanggar hukum menyebabkan dia masuk penjara di beberapa episode. Selain Tuan Krabs dan Plankton, ia juga memiliki banyak catatan kriminal dan alasan mengapa dia berada di penjara. Satu-satunya alasan dia suka berada di penjara adalah bahwa dia bisa lolos dari tetangganya. *Mencuri dompet dari pelanggan. (Good Ol' Whatshisname) *Berjalan melewati tanda berhenti. (Good Ol' Whatshisname) *Membuang sampah sembarangan (dituduh bersalah). (Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful) *Berjalan melewati tanda berhenti. (Boating Buddies) *Penyamaran Squilliam Fancyson. (Professor Squidward) *Ketelanjangan (Bossy Boots) *Hampir telah rumahnya mengutuk karena penuh dengan sampah (yang sebenarnya kesalahan SpongeBob). (Sentimental Sponge) *Mengancam akan membusuk di penjara, karena penggantian kasur Tuan Krabs' dan dengan demikian menyebabkan dia jatuh ke dalam keadaan koma seperti. (sementara admittingly Spongebob dan kesalahan Patrick, Squidward tidak mencoba untuk mengambil kredit untuk mereka membeli kasur baru Tuan Krabs.). (The Lost Mattress) *Memukul Pejalar Mengerikan. (Squid Defense) Pekerjaan Squidward bekerja sebagai kasir di Krusty Krab restoran, bersama dengan rekan kerja, SpongeBob SquarePants. Dia tidak hanya membenci tugasnya tetapi Krusty Krab sendiri, dan ia melakukan pekerjaannya lebih buruk dan dengan kurangnya antusiasme. Dia juga sering berperilaku kasar kepada pelanggan. Dia sering menyatakan keinginan untuk dipecat atau hanya berhenti, tetapi tidak pernah membuat baik di atasnya; ia hanya tampaknya bekerja di sana karena ia membutuhkan uang. Dalam "Just One Bite", ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak pernah makan Krabby Patty dan berpikir mereka untuk menjadi menjijikkan tidak sehat, meskipun setelah "hanya satu gigitan", ia jatuh cinta dengan mereka. Namun, fakta ini bertentangan dengan episode sebelumnya di mana SpongeBob lupa bagaimana untuk mengikat sepatunya dan, akibatnya, melempar beberapa Krabby Patties ke tenggorokan Squidward. (Penjelasan untuk ini dapat bahwa karena ia tidak merasakan mereka dengan lidahnya, dia pikir mereka buruk). Dalam "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," Squidward adalah manajer Krusty Krab 2 selama enam hari, meskipun karena invasi Plankton dari Bikini Bottom, restoran baru tidak dalam layanan selama ini. Hal ini juga ditampilkan di sini bahwa Squidward benar-benar peduli tentang apa yang terjadi ke Krusty Krab dan formula Krabby Patty ketika ia menemukan Plankton menjual Krabby Patty dan mengancam untuk melaporkan dia untuk Raja Neptunus. Dalam Selling Out, Squidward bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk Krabby O' Mondays. Dia dipaksa untuk mempertahankan keadaan palsu kebahagiaan, atau menghadapi "Sumber Daya Manusia", preman di belakang bangunan. Squidward juga telah menjadi: *"Seni departemen", pembuat film, dan pencipta Film Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy "nyata" rancangan teknologi. - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" *Penggantian koki di Krusty Krab - berbagai episode *Kapten Magma (identitas pahlawan tema-gunung berapi) - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" *Komposer Konser Orkestra dan Pemain Konser Klarinet - Suction Cup Symphony, Best Day Ever dan SquidBob TentaclePants *Guru Pelajaran Kesenian di Pusat Rec - Artist Unknown *Mantan guru dari kelas musik - Professor Squidward *Sinterklas - Christmas Who? *Dramawan - The Play's the Thing Pengalaman Mendekati-Kematian Squidward telah memiliki banyak cedera dan pengalaman hampir mati. Dia adalah salah satu karakter yang paling disayangkan, dan dalam beberapa cara terluka di hampir setiap episode dia dalam (seperti kepala dan / atau hidung meledak atau mengempis). Dia terbukti menjadi underdog, orang yang hampir tidak pernah menang. SpongeBob mengejutkan tidak menyebabkan banyak squidwards dekat pengalaman kematian, tapi sahabatnya patrick tidak. Dalam beberapa episode, ia menyebabkan sendiri dekat pengalaman kematiannya. (Misalnya melanggar sendiri "kotak tertawa" nya, pembekuan dirinya hampir mati, mencekik dirinya dengan tiga bantal di kepalanya, makan terlalu banyak roti krabby dan meledak). Dia hampir mati kedinginan dalam Frozen Face-Off. Dia juga hampir selalu terluka oleh karma buruknya. Penciptaan dan Pengembangan Hal ini tertuang dalam berbagai wawancara dan komentar audio dengan pencipta Stephen Hillenburg dan beberapa aktor suara. Kutipan Stephen Hillenburg mengikutiquotes the following: "Squidward adalah gurita,'' meskipun fakta bahwa dia disebut cumi-cumi'', "Lebih mudah untuk ''animasi untuk menarik dia dengan enam kaki bukan delapan.” Dia mengutip: "Nama Squidward adalah portmanteau dari kata "squid" dan nama "Edward."" Hubungan SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward tidak suka SpongeBob, dan sering mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Alasan utama kebencian besar Squidward untuk SpongeBob ada karena SpongeBob bisa sangat mengganggu terhadap Squidward, tapi SpongeBob adalah menyadari hal ini, dan dengan demikian terus mengganggunya. Namun, pada kesempatan, Squidward dapat menampilkan simpati untuk SpongeBob, dan ini terutama terlihat dalam episode Christmas Who?. Selain itu, ketika Squidward berada dalam suasana hati yang baik, ia biasanya baik kepada SpongeBob. Tuan Krabs Squidward tampaknya tidak keberatan Mr Krabs, tapi kadang-kadang bisa kehilangan kesabaran dengan dia, biasanya ketika dia pelit, yang biasanya menghasilkan dia marah dengan Krabs. Dia juga marah ketika Tuan Krabs menyalahkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Squidward dan Mr Krabs telah bekerja sama untuk waktu yang lama sehingga kedua telah mengembangkan hubungan yang layak. Patrick Star Squidward tidak suka Patrick, tapi kadang-kadang suka dia, alasannya adalah entah bagaimana Patrick bisa menjadi tipe non-mengganggu kadang-kadang dan bisa tenang kadang-kadang. Dalam Naughty Nautical Neighbors, ia berteman dengan dia, karena ia menyelamatkan hidupnya. Squidward namun sebagian menyebutnya idiot, tolol dll Plankton Squidward dan Plankton memiliki hubungan canggung. Mereka biasanya tidak suka satu sama lain. Namun, dalam episode Sweet and Sour Squid dan Chum Fricassee, mereka bekerjasama, meskipun, mereka tetap musuh pada akhirnya. Gary si Siput Gary dan Squidward adalah musuh. Gary mengganggu Squidward sementara Gary berpikir Squidward adalah brengsek. Namun, Squidward tampaknya memiliki perasaan untuk Gary seperti yang terlihat dalam I Was a Teenage Gary. Dan mereka tampaknya kadang-kadang berbagi pendapat yang sama tentang kejenakaan mengganggu Spongebob sebagai Squidward pernah menjawab "Oh, ceritakan tentang hal itu!" di Giant Squidward. Sandy Cheeks Squidward dan Sandy biasanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tetapi dalam satu episode, dia berubah Squidward dan SpongeBob setelah terjebak bersama-sama. Sandy adalah satu-satunya karakter Squidward tidak memiliki masalah dengan, meskipun Sandy tampaknya kadang-kadang menemukan Squidward tertahankan, seperti penyerangan baru-baru ini pada Creepy Crawler dengan Karate untuk membalas dendam bukan membela diri di Squid Defense. Keluarga Persaingan Saingan Squidward adalah Squilliam Fancyson, yang pertama ia bertemu di SMA kelas Band, yang, seperti semua gurita lain di acara itu, terlihat dan bertindak mirip dengan Squidward, tetapi memakai jubah dan memiliki unibrow a. Tidak seperti Squidward, bagaimanapun, Squilliam sangat sukses dalam segala hal yang Squidward telah gagal dalam, dan hidup impian Squidward menjadi selebriti artis kaya dengan kerumunan para fans, biasanya dengan banyak pengagum berikut kehadirannya. Dalam episode penampilan Squilliam, "Band Geeks", ia menyebut Squidward, di rumahnya, untuk sekali lagi, menggosok keberhasilannya dalam wajahnya, mengatakan bahwa band-nya ditandatangani untuk bermain di Bowl gelembung tetapi tidak bisa datang, dan sinis meminta Squidward untuk "band" untuk menutupi bagi mereka. Squidward, tertangkap pada saat itu, mengklaim bahwa ia memiliki sebuah band dan akan bermain di Bubble Bowl, memaksa dia buru-buru untuk mengumpulkan band dari penduduk Bikini Bottom. Berkat SpongeBob, kinerja mereka ternyata jauh lebih baik daripada yang pernah bisa diharapkan Squilliam, menyebabkan dia mengalami serangan jantung. Squilliam kembali dalam nama tepat episode "Squilliam Returns", di mana Squidward memenuhi Squilliam dan kerumunan para penggemarnya. Squilliam mencoba untuk mempermalukan Squidward dengan menunjukkan kerumunan posisi rendah sebagai kasir, tapi Squidward klaim untuk memiliki sebuah restoran bintang lima, dan Squilliam setuju untuk mengambil kelompok untuk makan malam di sana, mengharapkan klaim ini yang akan diperlihatkan sebagai kebohongan. Upaya Squidward di mengubah Krusty Krab menjadi restoran bintang lima yang awalnya tidak berhasil, sampai dia SpongeBob untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala sesuatu "kecuali santapan dan bernapas". SpongeBob mampu mengubah Krusty Krab menjadi restoran yang sangat mewah dan mewah. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai Squilliam, yang diakui terkesan, meminta pelayan nya (SpongeBob) namanya. SpongeBob, setelah terhapus segalanya lain dari pikirannya, lupa namanya sendiri dan kemudian segala sesuatu yang lain, gila dan menghancurkan "restoran mewah" lingkungan, dengan bantuan Mr Krabs 'menjijikkan "pembuka" datang ke hidup. Squilliam ditampilkan lagi dalam "House Fancy" di mana Squilliam panggilan Squidward untuk membual tentang bagaimana rumah yang sangat besar terpilih sebagai rumah paling mewah di acara Gedung Fancy. Squidward kemudian memanggil host acara dan mengklaim rumahnya lebih baik. Kemudian dengan bantuan SpongeBob, ia mencoba untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih baik tetapi akhirnya berakhir menghancurkan rumahnya. Ini, host acara berpikir adalah desain rumah yang revolusioner dan untuk kedua kalinya Squidward mampu mengalahkan Squilliam. Bunga Cinta *Dalam Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V, Squidward berkata, "Ah, membuat keluar karang... waktu yang baik, baik kali..." Artinya dia mungkin sudah ada ketika ia masih muda dengan minat cinta. *Dalam That's No Lady, Squidward dan Tuan Krabs jatuh untuk Patrick, yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita bernama Patricia karena Patrick pikir pembunuh mencoba untuk memaksa dia untuk meninggalkan Bikini Bottom. *Dalam Love That Squid, Squidward membuat kencan dengan cumi-cumi lain bernama Squilvia; mengejutkan, mereka tidak putus pada akhir episode. Tempat Tinggal Squidward tinggal di sebuah rumah yang menyerupai sebuah moai Pulau Paskah yang hidup di tetangga yang baik, ditempatkan di antara rumah SpongeBob dan Patrick di Jalan Keong 122, alamat yang terungkap di Slide Whistle Stooges. Telah dipersonifikasikan beberapa kali, seperti dalam episode "The Secret Box", di mana tampaknya akan memuncak pada SpongeBob dan Patrick bicara. Meskipun keinginan Squidward untuk damai dan tenang, dua tetangganya, SpongeBob dan Patrick, membuat hampir tidak mungkin, karena tingkat tinggi ketidakdewasaan kekanak-kanakan dan kekonyolan. Jika Squidward punya pilihan, dia akan pindah. Ia melakukannya di "Squidville", tapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia telah pindah tempat lebih buruk. di "Opposite Day", Squidward mencoba untuk bergerak, tapi SpongeBob dan Patrick menyebabkan agen real estate yang awalnya mencoba untuk menjual rumah Squidward untuk meninggalkan marah, jadi Squidward harus tinggal. Dia juga pindah "Stanley S. SquarePants", karena ia menyadari bahwa ada "dua dari mereka" dan ia menjadi ngeri. Squidward tidak hidup sendiri; Snellie, bekicotnya dari "The Great Snail Race", adalah di rumah dengan dia. di "Can You Spare a Dime?", setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya Krusty Krab, Squidward adalah tunawisma sampai SpongeBob menemukannya hidup dalam kotak kardus dan kemudian dia akhirnya tinggal di rumah SpongeBob. Squidward hampir menjadi tunawisma lagi "Giant Squidward", ketika dia berubah menjadi raksasa. Dalam episode "Squidville", setelah rumah Squidward dihancurkan oleh SpongeBob dan Patrick, ia melihat sebuah iklan di TV tentang sebuah kota bernama "Tentacle Acres", rumah dari banyak gurita yang hampir identik dengan Squidward, bahkan yang tinggal di Pulau Paskah Heads. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana, dan untuk sementara waktu, hidup spektakuler, karena ia menemukan sebuah komunitas besar seperti hati gurita di mana ia cocok. Akhirnya, meskipun, ia mulai bosan dengan rutinitas sehari-hari yang membosankan di mana ia melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari dalam rangka. Dia mulai melampiaskan malapetaka di seluruh peradaban terlalu terstruktur dari tentakel Acres dengan blower karang dan massa yang marah terbentuk terhadap dirinya, yang sudut dia di sebuah gang dan memaksa dia untuk melarikan diri dengan meluncurkan dirinya ke langit dengan blower karang nya, sinting berteriak "Bebas!" Kutipan *"Oh tidak. SpongeBob. Apa yang bisa ia inginkan?" (Baris pertama, Help Wanted) *"Anda tidak bisa menipuku. Saya mendengarkan radio publik." (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"Saya suka meledak SpongeBob gelembung Anda, tapi mereka tertawa pada Anda, bukan dengan Anda." (Grandma's Kisses) *"Bagaimana saya pernah mendapatkan dikelilingi oleh tetangga pecundang?" (Various episodes) *"Oh toh-long!" (Beberapa episode) *"Itu benar SpongeBob. Aku mungkin menyelinap pada Anda." (Employee of the Month) *"Apakah Anda berencana untuk memesan hari ini, Pak?" (Pickles) *"Ahhh, Sponge, tidak apa-apa." (Pizza Delivery) *"Nah, yang satu ini di rumah!" (Pizza Delivery) *"Ini bukan kunjungan. Anda akan mendapatkan saya vakum saya. Dan berhenti menepuk-nepuk bantal ini!!" (Squid's Visit) *"...Sedang saja?" (Plankton!) *"Aku tidak pernah punya Krabby Patty dan tidak akan pernah." (Just One Bite) *"Oh toh-long... Aku tidak punya jiwa." (Just One Bite) *"Apakah ini terlihat tidak yakin untuk Anda?" (Just One Bite) *"Ini bodoh!" (New Leaf) *"Sayang sekali bahwa tidak membunuh saya." (Band Geeks) *"Orang-orang berbicara keras ketika mereka ingin bertindak cerdas." (Band Geeks) *"Nah, saya kira ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa menunjukkan wajahku di kota ini." (Band Geeks) *"Tidak, Patrick, mayones bukan merupakan instrumen." (Band Geeks) *"Oh, kesakitanku." (Pizza Delivery) *"Berisik lubang pai setengah-akal!!" (Club SpongeBob) *"Aku benci kalian semua." (Karate Choppers) *"Saya kira lebih baik aku apolo- *Gags*" (Fools in April) *"Mama?!" (Fools in April) *"Mengapa harus setiap 11 menit dalam hidupku dipenuhi dengan penderitaan? Kenapa-pa-pa-pa? (Club SpongeBob) *"Berikan padaku!" (Chocolate with Nuts) *"Tapi ini hanya malam saya untuk menjadi mewah." (Chocolate with Nuts) *"Jangan dengarkan dia Squidward, ingatlah karmamu." (My Pretty Seahorse) *"Lemon yang memiliki tiga biji, ITULAH NOMOR ANEH!" (Can You Spare a Dime?) *"Aku benci pekerjaanku." (Spy Buddies) *"Tuan Tentacles mempunyai semua bakat." (Artist Unknown) *"Aku berikan dia sebelas menit." (Nature Pants) *"Apakah Anda menemukan emas Patrick?" (The Battle of Bikini Bottom) *"Tolong beritahu saya ini bukan lelucon!" (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) *"Oh ho! Punggungku!" (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *"Itu kejuku, itu seharusnya bau seperti itu, rumput laut untuk otak!" (No Nose Knows) *"Kalian berdua tidak pantas untuk memakai mereka fezzes!" (Good Neighbors) *"Aku senang aku tidak makan di sini." (Krabs a la Mode) *"Aku benar-benar senang aku tidak makan di sini." (Krabs a la Mode) *"Aku benci tetangga." (That Sinking Feeling) *"Saya yakin mereka tidak akan memiliki....Mereka memilikinya! Roti kaleng!" (Squidville) *"Anda berutang besar waktu untuk ini, Tuan Krabs." (Grandpappy the Pirate) *"Hal ini tidak akan menjadi yang pertama kali Anda merusak segalanya." (The Clash of Triton) *"Aku tidak percaya dalam hantu!" (Ghost Host) *"Sekarang tetangga ini tahu bagaimana untuk hidup!" (Squidville) *"Oh tidak! dia panas!!" (Squilliam Returns) *"Sempak favoritnya!" (Christmas Who?) *"Apakah saya akan dibayar lembur untuk ini, tepat Tuan Krabs?" (Krusty Krab Training Video) *Squidward- "Patrick, bagaimana kamu bodoh''kah kamu?" Patrick- "Ini bervariasi." (Tentacle Vision) *Aku khawatir dia hanya pergi dengan gaji saya.'' (Money Talks) *Apakah mayones ini instrumen? - Patrick; Tidak, Patrick, mayones bukan merupakan instrumen. Lobak kuda bukan merupakan instrumen, baik. (Band Geeks) *"Minggir! Saya memiliki alat berkebun! (Squidville) *"Dimana Tuan Krabs?!" (Krab Borg) *"Saya pikir hati saya hanya berhenti." (Your Shoe's Untied) *"Ini sangat mudah!" (Pressure) *"SpongeBob, itu blender." (Krab Borg) *"Uhh, masa depan? HUH? Tunggu, a-apa yang terjadi di sini? Mengapa segalanya...krom?" (SB-129) *"Apakah Anda tidak berlebihan sedikit?" (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *"Uugh, tempat ini bau mengerikan!" (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *(Tinta sendiri) "Ini terjadi ketika aku gugup." (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Trivia *Selama October 2007, di mana karakter Nickelodeon yang ditampilkan berpakaian seperti berbagai monster ketika jeda iklan, Squidward berpakaian seperti apa yang tampaknya menjadi Hantu Opera. *Squidward tampaknya tidak jauh lebih tua dari SpongeBob dan Patrick, meskipun Patrick dan SpongeBob sering disebut anak-anak, mungkin karena kecenderungan kekanak-kanakan dan ketidakdewasaan. *Squidward memiliki tertawa yang berbeda, yang selalu membuat hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis (banyak kemungkinan menjadi referensi ke gurita itu kontraktil mantel). *Squidward juga dapat terlihat mengenakan kostum Santa selama "Holidays Selamat Ha Ha" komersial, karena perannya sebagai Santa Claus di "Christmas Who?" untuk menghindari menyakiti perasaan SpongeBob. * Dalam Krusty Krab, Squidward kadang-kadang memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda dari pekerjaan kasir reguler, biasanya menggantikan SpongeBob sebagai goreng memasak ketika ia tidak hadir. * Dalam "Can You Spare a Dime?, Squidward mengatakan ia alergi terhadap kertas koran tapi dia telah menyentuh kertas dalam beberapa episode. * Squidward sering menyebutkan panjang menjalankan salah satu episode acara (Sebelas menit), biasanya dengan cara yang halus. Sebuah kutipan dikenali akan, "Aku akan memberinya sebelas menit." dari episode Nature Pants, atau "Oh, mengapa harus setiap sebelas menit dalam hidupku dipenuhi dengan penderitaan?!", dari Club SpongeBob. *Sebuah karakter yang menyerupai Squidward membuat penampilan cameo dalam anime Jepang Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Kadang-kadang awal tengahnya adalah berbeda. Ini baik "Squidward Q. Tentacles" atau "Squidward J. Tentacles". *Dalam episode Sweet and Sour Squid, Plankton mengungkapkan bahwa Squidward telah bekerja di Krusty Krab selama 20 tahun. Ini berarti dia setidaknya sekitar pertengahan 30-an atau awal 40-an, karena itu akan menjadi logis bahwa ia mulai bekerja sebagai seorang remaja atau dewasa muda. *Dalam episode Sweet and Sour Squid, The Good Krabby Name, dan Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!, Squidward dapat berhasil memasak Krabby Patties. Namun, ia buruk di dalam Pickles dan Hooky. Ada kemungkinan bahwa dia belajar untuk menjadi seorang juru masak yang lebih baik karena semua kali SpongeBob pergi dalam semua episode tersebut. *Dalam beberapa episode, Squidward membaca majalah di pekerjaannya. Judul bervariasi banyak. Judul meliputi "Menari!", "Seni", "Tinta Cumi" dan "Rumah Indah" *Dalam bahasa Jepang, nama Squidward telah berubah menjadi "Ikardo Tentacles", Ikardo menjadi portmatueau dari ikara (kata Jepang untuk "cumi-cumi") dan Ricardo. *Dalam Restraining SpongeBob, dinyatakan bahwa Squidward alergi terhadap laut beri. Referensi ar:شفيق حبار cy:Sulwyn Serbwch de:Thaddäus Tentakel en:Squidward Tentacles es:Calamardo Tentáculos fr:Carlo Tentacule hr:Kalamarko Kraković it:Squiddi Tentacolo nl:Octo Tentakel pl:Skalmar Obłynos pt-br:Lula Molusco Tentáculos ru:Сквидвард Тэнтеклс zh-tw:章魚哥 Kategori:Penduduk Bikini Bottom Kategori:Krusty Krab Kategori:Keluarga Squidward Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Gurita Kategori:Tritagonis